Slowly Fading
by bballbabe1010
Summary: This is a Divergent one-shot written mainly about Tobias and Tris. I'm just warning you that it may be a bit sad or depressing so don't read it if you don't think you should. All character rights go to Veronica Roth.


**Hey guys! I was just feeling writing a one shot tonight instead of updating my other stories. I've never done this before so please review and tell me anything that I should be fixing and whether or not you like it! All character rights go to Veronica Roth! I hope you enjoy my first ever attempt at a one-shot.**

 **Tris**

Recently, I've been avoiding sleep. Not because of nightmares, but because of my past memories. I force sleep away most times, but when I cannot, all I dream of is the time that meant the most to me. These dreams aren't traumatic, simply thoughts of the times I shared with him.

But it's not that easy, for all I can do is wish for our time back. I want the man who made me happy, but he doesn't want me.

I lay stiff on a double wide mattress. My heart beats a rhythmic song that forces a memory of Tobias back into my head yet again. One that brings me back to our first kiss where-as cliché as it sounds- I stumbled into his chest. I could still faintly hear his heartbeat now as I revive my past.

The only time I feel anything is when I'm reminded of him.

I pull my body from the white sheets that earlier encased me. I quietly press my palms into the mattress and lift my body out of the bed. My toes barely hit the floor and it seems to make a creak that echos throughout the room. I flip back to face the body in the bed, observing its every move. The man continues to steadily breathe and I release a sigh of relief.

Hurriedly, I tiptoe out of the room into my living room. My eyes find the pictures on the wall. Each photo has the same two faces. One is a woman. She has a light blonde hair color with a sharp face. I focus in on her eyes, dull blue orbs that lack emotion. Her mouth is shifted into a grin, but it doesn't reach the rest of her face. That woman is me. I look entirely numb in those pictures. The other man, Robert, is featured in the framed photos, always standing next to me. Unlike me, he looks happy, or at least content. Yet, I cannot figure out why. I also can't bring myself to feel the same.

My feelings for Robert have never been the same as my feelings for my ex, Tobias Eaton.

I shake my head in attempt to rid my mind of him. I pull away from the pictures, suddenly hungry. I hurry to the kitchen and put a piece of bread in the toaster. It pops quickly and I bring it to the couch. I flip through channels on my tv, looking for something, anything.

Finally, I find a channel playing old movies and start to fall asleep to it.

 **Tobias**

Blends of green and brown speed by me. My feet smack the pavement repeatedly in a quick manner. I make my arms move faster and more exaggeratedly when I feel my body start to grow heavy. Within a minute, I arrive at a cafe. I pause and take some time to catch my breath. I quickly peek down at my watch and notice that I ran a mile within 5 minutes. Not bad.

I walk inside the small store and order a coffee and a bagel. I sit down at a table for two, yet I'm alone. I wouldn't have been two years ago. But now I am, completely and utterly alone.

My breath hurriedly flies out of my mouth in attempt to distract me from my thoughts. It doesn't work. My mind is constantly consumed with her.

Tris.

I wonder where she's at. I think about our old apartment. Our memories. Our plans for _our_ future. We were supposed to be together.

I heard she had someone new but even the thought of that makes me nauseous. She couldn't.

My order finally comes and I'm happy to have a distraction. I look around the room and see only about two other people out here at this time in the morning. I smile at the waitress and thank her. She walks away with a smile on her face.

I shove my food down my throat and leave, already tired of being in that cafe. It holds memories that I don't want to reopen, yet I can't stop myself from going there every morning. I spend my time there thinking about her and mourning. That was our spot. Our place. And now it's not. It hurts how someone you knew so well two years ago could suddenly become a stranger.

I run back to my house and go into the shower. I let the water run down my body, and I helplessly stand underneath the water, allowing it to hit me at it's will.

I feel vulnerable. I feel alone. I feel empty.

Minutes feel like years as they pass and I finally get out and dry myself off.

I dress in a business suit and hop into my car. Today, I start a new job and along with that, hopefully a new me.

I drive along the road and pull up to the stop light across from our cafe. I observe my surroundings as I wait for the light to turn green.

Inside the cafe is a couple. The man is smiling at his girlfriend, who has a light blonde sheet of hair concealing her profile.

The two seem genuinely happy as he starts to, what I would assume is, making a joke. She laughs and as she does she turns her head to face the window. Her eyes meet mine and I'm transfixed. She is not just some girl. She is the woman who haunts my memories, she was my forever.

The grey-blue orbs that I once knew so well fill with a sudden recognition. Her eyebrows slowly start to droop and her entire face drops. She seems to display a thousand emotions at once and I'm just caught staring. Now I know that there can never be an us, for she is happy. She has moved on.

My eyes start to water and I break eye contact. I look up to the light and will it to change colors. After a few more seconds of waiting, it does just that. I don't hesitate to drive. I cannot face her anymore.

 **Tris**

I sit with Robert in a small cafe that I have grown to love so much. Across from me is Robert. He suggested this place, unaware that it held so many memories.

We sat at a table that I recognized the instant I walked into the door and ordered what he would typically order, a coffee and a bagel. Not the best combination, but I had to keep the memory of him alive somehow. Robert and I made small conversation and he tried his hardest to make me enjoy our time. I laughed along half-heartedly. I then turned to face the window, only to see a face staring back at me.

One that brought so much pain and so many memories. Millions of flashbacks fly through my mind as our eyes make contact. His ocean blue-almost dreaming-eyes send me back to a time when everything was perfect. When I was happy. If only he knew how much I missed him.

Everyday since then, I have regretted leaving him. I stare straight at him, into his dark orbs, trying to tell him how I want him back.

He turns his head abruptly and watches the light. Only when the light turns green do I realize what I must do.

I shove my body out from underneath the table, my chair scraping the tiled floor with a screech, and race to the door.

Behind me I hear Robert calling my name, but it is barely a whisper compared to the voice shouting for Tobias in my mind.

I sprint out the door and along the sidewalk to where his sleek, black convertible starts to speed away.

"Four!" I yell at him.

The car continues to move.

"Tobias!" I screech at the top of my lungs.

His sports car revs as he increases his speed.

I cry out his name and chase after him. This is my only chance for redemption. The only time I could get him back.

My feet move on their own and push my body into the pavement. I am in full on pursuit of him. Cars screech and honk behind me but I run until exhaustion consumes me. I watch him retreat further and further until I can no longer see him.

Tears flood my eyes because he is gone. Forever. Gone.

I turn back to head to the cafe to find comfort in a place that will forever hold our memories, but before I even reach the sidewalk, I hear a horn blaring. I whip my head towards the sound and watch, hopelessly, as the lights speed closer. It all seems to go in slow motion, yet it moves so fast at the same time. Then, with some miracle, I hear his voice.

"Tris!" He shouts.

His figure sprints towards me.

"Tobias!" I cry to him happily.

"Tris!" He screams desperately, grasping at the air as he runs towards me as if to grab me.

I smile at him coming to me and then see a bright flash in my peripheral vis-

 **Okay so I know this is like really depressing and I'm not sure if you understood what happened at the end but basically she stopped in the middle of a sentence because she was hit. Review with thoughts and tell me if I should keep it a one-shot or continue on please and thank you!**


End file.
